A Plane Crash and a Girl Named Shannon
by MissMouseMD
Summary: She isn't like that anymore. PostAbandoned, ShannonSayid.


**Title:** A Plane Crash and a Girl Named Shannon

**Author:** MissMouseMD

**Rating:** T (language)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I wish.

**A/N: **This is a weird story. I mean really weird. It's postAbandoned, and very AU. Very, very AU. Still, enjoy!

* * *

The last thing she remembers is Sayid.

Sayid telling her he loved her and that he'd never leave her. Sayid, who loved her. And she loved him, too. Sayid.

Then there was pain and blood and blackness.

"Shan?"

She wakes up with a gasp. Boone is staring at her, concerned.

"You okay?"

She looks around, disoriented. She's on a plane. The plane. The plane that crashed.

"Where am I?"

He stares at her as though she's lost her marbles. Maybe she has. It sure as hell feels like it.

"You're on the plane. Going back to LA. Are you feeling okay, Shan?"

He's dead. She saw his body. She watched his burial. Boone's dead.

"You're dead."

His face goes from confused to genuinely scared.

"Shannon, you're really freaking me out. What are you talking about?"

She doesn't know what she's talking about.

It was a dream. It was all a dream. She's never had a dream that vivid before.

"It's nothing. I just had a dream, that's all."

He still looks suspicious.

"Some dream."

She nods. He's still staring.

"What are you looking at? Go back to reading about bunnies."

He looks hurt for a moment, and she feels like a bitch. It shouldn't bother her. She's always a bitch. It's how she deals with everything.

But all she can think about is Boone's dead body, and the horrible feeling she felt inside. The guilt that was worse than anything she'd ever felt. Worse than when Daddy died. Worse than when her mother died, all those years ago.

He's no longer looking at her. He's pretending to read a book. But she knows better.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice is quiet. So quiet, at first she thinks that maybe she never spoke at all.

He turns to look at her, though, and she knows he heard.

He doesn't say anything, he just nods. And somehow, it's enough.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

The voice startles them, and breaks the moment.

She turns to look out the window, nervous. She still remembers the crash in her dream; the panic and the terror.

And then they're on the ground, safe. Getting off the plane. Waiting to pick up their baggage. Her baggage, actually.

She stands around the baggage claim, and looks around. She recognizes some of them, and it's weird to think that they have no idea who she is.

When she leans forward to grab her suitcase, she sees him.

Sayid.

He already has his luggage, and he's walking towards the exit.

She drops the bag, and runs after him. Grabs his arm.

"Wait!"

He turns to look at her, puzzled. It takes her a minute to realize: he doesn't recognize her. He has no idea who she is.

"I'm sorry."

She blurts it out without even thinking. He looks even more confused.

"For what?"

"At the airport in Sydney, you asked me to watch your bag. I just left it on the seat. I'm sorry."

He nods, slowly, but it's obvious he's still suspicious, and bewildered. She feels like an idiot.

"Sorry, it's stupid, I know. I just feel really bad about it."

She turns to leave. He stops her.

"It is okay. What is your name?"

She smiles.

"Shannon."

"Shannon. I'm sure it was an honest mistake."

She doesn't mention that it wasn't. That it was petty revenge against her brother, and that she was being self-centered. He doesn't need to know that. She isn't like that anymore. She's not a bitch.

"Nice to meet you Shannon."

"You too, Sayid."

She walks off, towards Boone, and is saddened that she'll never see him again. She loved him, but that was another world.

Sayid watches the girl leave, bewildered. Shannon. It's funny; he doesn't ever remember ever telling her his name.

Oh well. Perhaps he simply forgot. He's getting older, after all.

He shakes his head, and turns to find a pay phone.

That night, he dreams of a plane crash, and a girl named Shannon.

* * *

**Make my day. Review.**


End file.
